A Different Promise
by LoveStonedAuthor
Summary: Tired once again of Inuyasha wavering between her and the undead Kikyo, Kagome returns home, only to discover something has gone awry in her time away. Where is Inuyasha? And why is it Sesshoumaru she finds trapped to the God tree in his brother's place? Unable to return to the Feudal Japan she remembers, a new pact is formed as another quest for the jewel begins.
1. Courage

Kagome felt it coming again.

That slow burning dread that snatched at her heart and crawled over her best laid defenses in the dead of night, when no amount of denial or excuses could stop it from consuming her. It pained her.

Sitting up in her sleeping bag, she stared at the sky in broken resignation. Kagome knew the feeling well by this point, even if she lacked the courage to give it a name.

Inuyasha had left again.

For Kikyo.

Somehow, this no longer surprised her. The pain, however, remained.

She wondered if it would ever leave.


	2. Right!

**A/N: **Another prompt from the July DDN over at Dokuga!

* * *

The well was more and more becoming her solace as the days wore on. As much as she loved her friends and the adventures they shared, there was only so much of Inuyasha and the jewel hunt she could take at a time before needing a break.

The hanyou in question had _graciously_ allowed her a few days in her own time to relax and restock before retuning, and she planned to make the most of them.

"Right! No overbearing half-demons or demon attacks for almost a whole week! It's vacation time!" Without further thought, she leapt into the well.

* * *

Prompt: Right!


	3. Ideals

**A/N: T**hird prompt from Dokuga's July DDN!

* * *

Too often, Kagome found herself compromising her own thoughts, ideals, and needs for what was demanded of her in the feudal Era.

Killing people? Necessary.

Stealing? If you wanted to survive, essential.

Lying? She did so, to herself and to others on numerous occasions, and always for the 'greater good'.

Idly, she swung herself over the lip of the well into her own time. For now, these things could be pushed aside. She was safe. But she couldn't help wondering…

'How long until I can push aside the "greater good". When can I be able to put myself first?'

* * *

Prompt: Ideals


	4. Power

**A/N: **A July DDN prompt from Dokuga.

* * *

The world blinked in and out of existence as the well's power swelled up around her, her allotted week of rest having run its course. It was time to return. Ancient magic, swirling in endless igneous loops swallowed her and carried her away from her time. This time however…something was amiss.

Kagome felt the magic buck and twist, as if afflicted by some unseen pain. Something shifted; she felt a snap. Then everything went black.

Something had meddled with the Bone Eater's Well.

Knocked unconscious by the writhing magic, Kagome was unaware of how drastically her fate had changed.

* * *

Prompt: Power


	5. Life

**A/N: **Yet another prompt from the July Drabble/Drabble Night over at Dokuga. It is quickly becoming apparent to me that this story might be...a tad longer than I had originally thought it would. Not that I mind however!

* * *

The universe had a way of changing things to suite its needs as it pleased. Usually, the methods were subtle. The way a leaf falls, or the direction of the wind on a cool autumn day.

Sometimes, however, a situation called for a little less…finesse.

It was at times like these that more drastic measures were called upon, drawing on the endless might and energy of the cosmos to ever so slightly shift the way things worked. It was a rare and momentous occasion when such changes occurred.

Kagome would have disagreed of course, but alas, such is life.

* * *

Prompt: Life


	6. Equality

**A/N: **A July DDN Propmt

* * *

There was a balance that had to be struck between the universe's interference, and reality. What was already created could only be twisted so much. In turn, only so much meddling could be done at a time. It was an equality of power, in a sense, meant to keep things stable.

It was lucky then, for Kagome Higurashi, that whatever energy such changed ran out had been spent in disrupting the flow of the well. Otherwise, what she would awake to upon arrival might have been quite a great deal stranger still than what she would already encounter.

* * *

Prompt: Equality


	7. Opportunities

**A/N: **Another DDN prompt.

* * *

When reality is shifted, the opportunities it presents are always vast and well rewarding. It was simply unfortunate that its charges often disagreed.

One such victim of cosmic meddling currently sat at the bottom of an ancient well, nursing a massive headache. Kagome was a less than happy camper.

'Ugh. The well must have dropped my on my head. Stupid thing.' She disregarded the fact that the magic time portal had never previously placed her so roughly, and the complications it presented, and instead set herself to the task of climbing out of the dry well. Lovely.

* * *

Prompt: Opportunities


	8. Revolution

The Earth continued its revolution around the sun. The sky was still blue. The grass continued to grow. Everything in the world continued on as normal.

Except it wasn't.

Upon cresting the lip of the well, several things immediately struck Kagome as off.

The first, was the noise. Or more the lack of it. Not even the wind seemed to blow.

Second, was Inuyasha's absence. It was by now customary for him to be waiting for her when she returned, eager to continue their quest.

Her final clue, however, was the largest.

Lord Sesshoumaru, pinned frozen to the God tree.


	9. Happiness

**A/N: **A July DDN prompt.

* * *

He hung from the tree much like Inuyasha had when she had first met him,his face looking almost serene from some unknown happiness. Through his chest jutted out a massive claw.

The miko shuddered at the realization of how large and powerful a creature it would take to pin the Western Lord in such a fashion. Such a being was terrifying to imagine. Glancing closer, see saw something else that worried her about this situation. Vines, thick and healthy, grew over the Inu-Yokai in rope-like strands.

For vines that large, Sesshoumaru would have to have been pinned for…years.

* * *

Prompt: Happiness


	10. Liberty

**A/N: **The very last of the July DDN prompts.

* * *

She had to free him. As stupid an idea as she knew that was, she couldn't just leave the Taiyokai stuck to the God Tree forever. He might not have been the kindest person she'd come across, but he'd saved her and the rest of the Inutaichi enough that she felt indebted to him.

Now how to set the demon lord at liberty…

'Well, pulling the arrow out worked for Inuyasha. Might as well give it a try!' Determined, she carefully scaled her way up the vines to Sesshoumaru's position, and latched onto the claw. Time to show her thanks!

* * *

Prompt: Liberty


	11. Justice

**A/N: **Time to start getting a little of Sesshourmaru's perspective on things.

* * *

He felt it.

The seal keeping him trapped was weakening. Slowly, his mind still clouded from years spent imprisoned, he opened his eyes.

Just in time to see a young human woman fall back onto her posterior, a giant claw clutched with both arms to her chest. The claw that had trapped him here.

He was free.

Sesshoumaru would have smiled if he were not still so tired from his years spent in magical slumber. Soon he would have justice for the wrong done against him.

Now all he had to do was get down from this tree…

"Girl."

* * *

Prompt: Justice


	12. Honor

**A/N: **One of the extra prompts from the July DDN on Dokuga.

* * *

Her eyes snapped up to look at the dangerous taiyoukai, fear evident in her gaze. She was terrified of him, and rightly so. The last several meetings between them had nearly cost her her life by his hand.

Even still, she couldn't regret her decision to free him. He had saved their group just as many if not more times than he'd threatened it himself, and did so for little thanks or gratitude. To help him when in need was the right and honorable thing to do.

Now if only he would stop staring at her so intently.

"…Yes, Sesshoumaru-san?"

* * *

Prompt: Honor


	13. Democracy

**A/N:** Written using one of the extra prompts from Dokuga's July DDN.

* * *

"You know this one?" He had no idea how long he had been stuck there, but the last he had known, humans weren't exactly interested in demonic politics. There should be no reason for this little mortal to know his name. None.

His eyes narrowed. He was the son of a Lord. Japan was no democracy and the lesser answered to those in power with no exception. He'd find out what had happened during his time trapped to the god tree soon enough, but first, there was still the matter of getting off the damned thing.

"You will help this Sesshoumaru."

* * *

Prompt: Democracy


	14. Alarm

**A/N:** Randomly generated prompt this time!

* * *

Kagome blinked, before mentally hitting herself for her thoughtlessness. Of course he'd want down! Inuyasha hadn't needed help, but Sesshoumaru looked like he'd been trapped a great deal longer than his half-brother had been-a fact that caused her quiet alarm.

"Oh! Of course Sesshoumaru-san! Gimme a second, I'll just need to…cut these…vines…"The teen glanced about a second before looking back at the taiyoukai, sheepish. There was just one small problem…

"I, uh, I don't have anything to cut the vines with…?" His return glare gave her shivers.

* * *

Prompt: Alarm


	15. Dreams

**A/N:** Another extra prompt from the Dokuga July DDN. Only one left after this!

* * *

Of course. Just his luck.

To be freed from the seal only to remain imprisoned because his savior lacked a blade. He could never have dreamed how terribly ironic his escape from this tree would be when he'd been sealed. Sighing, he glanced at his hip, then back at the girl.

"This one will permit the use of this Sesshoumaru's swords. Come retrieve them." He watched as the strange woman seemed to panic, scrambling up the roots to his side quickly. So she feared him? He couldn't help but ponder why. He was sure they hadn't met before…

* * *

Prompt: Dreams


	16. Freedom

**A/N:** The final extra prompt from Dokuga's July DDN.

* * *

She grasped the sword. It came loose from his belt easily into her grasp, as if eager to help free its master from his prison. Kagome gulped.

'Here's hoping I don't miss.' She sent a silent prayer to whatever gods might be listening that she didn't accidentally cut the dangerous demon, and began hacking away at the vines. With the amount of growth covering him, it would take her several minutes to pry him loose, even with the help of his exceptionally sharp blade.

Kagome didn't want to think about what he'd do after he got out.

* * *

Prompt: Freedom


	17. Death

**A/N:** In other news, I am a terrible, terrible person. Enjoy this update~kukuku

Written using a randomly generated prompt.

* * *

The moment the final vines gave way and fell away, Kagome was caught, not even given time to scream. A hand grasped both of hers tightly, while another held her pinned to the dirt. All this happened in the time it took to blink. Looking up in panic she froze.

She felt as if she were staring into the eyes of Death himself.

Golden eyes narrowed.

A clawed hand shifted.

Her breath caught in her chest…and then the world once more bled black around her and she let go. Kagome's consciousness slipped and suddenly she was drifting…

* * *

Prompt:Death


	18. Thieved

**A/N:** Right now, most of my prompts are being randomly generated or given to me by friends, since none of the challenges going on in the forums seem to match up with this story too well at its current point. Maybe sometime in the future though!

* * *

Sesshoumaru blinked at the prone form of the female beneath him. He'd merely wanted to insure she wouldn't run off with his sword; something one had to be all too careful of in this era. It was unfortunate that humans typically didn't handle youkai grabbing them very well. More so, that that fact had completely slipped his mind.

In his attempt to insure she hadn't planned on thieving from him, he'd caused his impromptu 'rescuer' to pass out. That fact sat poorly against his honor, and he wondered, 'What is this one to do with her now?'

* * *

Prompt: Thieved


	19. Dilemma

**A/N:** Another random prompt.

* * *

What to do, what to do, what to do.

The taiyoukai wasn't entirely sure.

He had no way of knowing how long he'd been trapped to the God Tree (though it honestly couldn't have been THAT long, surely), and for all he knew, the dilemma in the North could have come to a head in his absence. Especially considering the circumstances surrounding how he'd become stuck in the first place.

No matter what though, he owed the strange woman a debt, and he intended to clear it. His honor demanded no less.

…So, what to do with her?

* * *

Prompt: Dilemma


	20. Shopping

**A/N: **A prompt from Dokuga's August DDN!

* * *

He carried Kagome for a while, careful not to jostle her as he walked. Clearings passed, but he turned his nose up at them; some were too close to human settlements for his liking, while others were not easily defensible enough. Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow anything to befall the girl he guarded.

He perused several more areas as he traveled away from the god tree, looking over each much like a picky mother on a shopping trip. The place had to be just to his liking. Eventually, he exited the forest, and was presented by a peculiar well on a hill.

* * *

Prompt: Shopping


	21. Bright and Early

A/N: Another prompt from Dokuga's August DDN.

* * *

Ah, another bright and early morning in the feudal era. The sky was so bright this time of day-...wait.

Kagome shifted and sprang up from her position on the grass, and glanced around, eyes wide. The last thing she remembered was Sesshoumaru's eyes watching her as his claws tightened on her wrists and pinned her down…

Something white moved in the corner of her eye, and she turned, only to see the dog youkai mere inches from her face. His eyes bored into hers, and she saw his mouth open, fangs glinting in the morning light like knives.

"Finally awake?"

* * *

Prompt: Bright and Early


	22. Newbie

**A/N:** Another prompt from Dokuga's August DDN!

* * *

For a moment Kagome felt like she'd entered a twilight zone; or a newbie wandering onto and advanced map in some complex game, like the ones her brother played on his X-box.

Overwhelmed, confused, and afraid.

This state of frozen anxiety quickly passed however, and melted into an alarming amount of rage. She'd almost open her mouth to yell at the youkai, before her brain caught up to her and she realized what a terrible idea that was for her continued state of well-being.

A poisonous, clawed hand through the heart was not particularly good for one's health, after all.

* * *

Prompt: Newbie


	23. Popular

**A/N:** Another August DDN prompt from Dokuga!

* * *

Sesshoumaru had never been particularly 'popular'; sure, some admired him, and he supposed his strength might appeal to some, but even he knew he was lacking in the 'social aptitude' department. It was difficult for him to hold a conversation with anyone, and even more so with a demoness' vying for his attentions. Thus, he was tragically inept at dealing with the fairer sex, avoiding females when possible.

Now that was no longer an option.

He watched as the woman's face changed from fear to anger and then back, wondering if perhaps she was mentally defective as he was socially.

* * *

Prompt: Popular


	24. Bully

**A/N:** Another August DDN prompt!

* * *

Kagome reeled in her volatile emotions, trying to assure herself. Sesshoumaru, though he had come to blow with her group in the past, had never been the bully Inuyasha was. If he intended to do something, he did it, rather than dragging it out. And since the taiyoukai had yet to harm her, he probably wasn't going to.

…She hoped, anyway.

"Girl, are you alright? You've been staring at this one for...a while. Is there perhaps something on my face?" Her attention snapped back, and she realized in horror she had in fact been unintentionally ogling him. She turned quickly.

* * *

Prompt: Bully


	25. Clique

**A/N:** Another DDN prompt!

* * *

They both sat there for a while, atmosphere tense. It was starting to get to Kagome. Things were usually very calm in the feudal era for her, the little clique known as the inu-taichi keeping everything relatively easy between each other to avoid such moments as these. She was beginning to wonder where they were.

Hell, she was beginning to wonder where she was, now that she thought about it. With trepidation, she turned back to the demon staring at her.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, you wouldn't happen to know where Inuyahsa is?"

He tilted his head, confusion on his face.

"Who?"

* * *

Prompt: Clique


	26. Theories

**A/N:** Another DDN prompt!

* * *

A million theories for why he'd given her such an answer ran through Kagome's mind, but her mouth didn't seem to connect to any of them, and let out a startled, "WHAT?"

He leaned back, eyes involuntarily scrunching up at her loud voice. By the Gods, that hurt! Did she have to yell right next to his ears?

"Sesshoumaru said, this one does not know who this Inuyasha is. This one can only assume they are a friend of yours?" He questioned back, ears still ringing. He wanted to learn more about his new charge.

"…Sort of." Her face crumpled.

* * *

Prompt: Theories


	27. Formulas

**A/N:** Another DDN prompt!

* * *

The taiyoukai quickly figured he'd have to formulate some way of keeping the girl calm. Despite her earlier bravery in rescuing him (he hated to use the term 'rescue' but it was true), she seemed terrified of being near him. Understandable, as she was human and he was demon, but it clashed against her earlier actions and confused him.

Something was off. The way her face fell when he responded to her answer was enough to attest to that.

"Girl, would you perhaps provide this Sesshoumaru with your name? This one can't properly thank you without knowing it."

* * *

Prompt: Formula


	28. Stress

**A/N:** Another DDN prompt!

* * *

She sputtered, "Kagome", before ducking her head to once again avoid his eyes.

How annoying.

Carefully, he reached out a clawed finger and lifted her chin to force her to look at him.

"This one prefers his conversational partners look at them while they speak, if you please Kagome-san." Her look of utter disbelief might have been funny if she didn't seem so disbelieving of _him_. He couldn't think of any reason for her to distrust him so much…excluding his causing her to fall unconcious, of course.

"Would you perhaps tell this Sesshoumaru why you feel such stress near him?

* * *

Prompt: Stress


	29. Finals

**A/N:** Another DDN prompt!

* * *

The pressure mounted on her higher than they had even during her finals at the end of last year. How was she supposed to explain to him that he'd tried to kill her multiple times when he clearly didn't remember, without inciting him to try it again?

"Ah, you…look like someone I know." He concentrated a moment, recalling an earlier bit of their conversation.

"Would that be this 'Inuyasha' you mentioned earlier?" She had seemed almost _timid_ when speaking of this person before. Perhaps they were unkind.

He could only wonder at what their relationship was when she started choking.

* * *

Prompt: Finals


	30. Voice of Wisdom

A/N: Prompt from September's DNN!

* * *

Somewhere, a little Voice of Wisdom and Reason in the back of Kagome's head yelled at her to switch topics, and FAST.

She doubted Sesshoumaru would be flattered being compared to his brother, and the very last thing she wanted was to get the cold taiyoukai angry with her. Especially, not with him so close.

"No! Nonononono, um, I was just thinking you reminded me of this...uh, General! Yeah, General of the West I keep hearing about!" she shook her head dramatically for added effect. Anything to distract him from his previous train of thought.

* * *

Prompt: Voice of Wisdom


	31. Long Life

**A/N:** Another September DNN prompt!

* * *

Sesshoumaru had seen and experienced many strange and questionable things in his long life, but hearing a human speak so…freely of his father ranked rather high on his list of unspeakably peculiar things. What a strange girl…

"This one reminds you of the Great General? One should hope so, he is this Sesshoumaru's sire after all." Again, the girl surprised him. She nodded emphatically, completely unfazed be the knowledge she was seated in front of the heir of Japan's greatest warrior.

"Oh, that would make sense!" She feigned ignorance. Kagome knew she was a terrible liar, but she could hope…

* * *

**Prompt:** Long life


	32. Loyalty

**A/N:** Another September DNN prompt!

* * *

"You are…strange, even for a-no, especially for a human. Why is it you do not fear this one like other ningen?" It was honestly beginning to bother him, though he made sure to hide how perplexed he was behind a blank face. The son of a lord must be emotionless after all…

He watched as she struggled to think of an answer. Despite her humanity, she HAD done him a great service in freeing him. She would have his loyalty until her kindness was repaid.

Silently, he pondered what her answer to his question would be. Interesting, he didn't doubt.

* * *

**Prompt:** Loyalty


	33. Family Traditions

**A/N:** Another September DNN prompt!

"Well, why should I be scared?" A raised eyebrow on his part made her revise her statement. "I mean, outside of you being a demon and me being human? You haven't really tried to hurt me so far…I think, at least…and I don't think you'd have any reason to wait this long if you were planning to." She cocked her head at him, suddenly wary.

"Why? ...Should I be?"

"No." He was happy to see the tenseness in her shoulders immediately melt away. "This one takes pride in not killing those he protects. Consider it a… family tradition, of sorts."

**Prompt:** Family Traditions


	34. Advice

**A/N:** Another September DNN prompt!

* * *

"Oh? Well that's reassuring…sort of. If I may, can I offer you some advice, Sesshoumaru-san?"

Sesshoumaru noted the lack of correct honorific, but decided to let it slide for the moment. There would be more than enough time to correct her address of his person soon enough.

"Go on?"

"If you want to calm someone down, and make them believe you don't want to kill them, glaring at them for the entirety of the conversation isn't the best way to go about it…"

To be fair, he had to admit she had a point. Slowly, he turned his gaze away.

* * *

**Prompt: **Advice


End file.
